A Final Destination
by LegitElizabethWWEFan
Summary: Shulk manages to save some of the Smashers from a fireworks accident. They think that they've cheated Death- but did they really? No pairings & some AU, please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay... this idea has been rolling around in my brain for a while now, but I'm only working up the courage to start it now. I say that because this is a story unlike any I've read in the _Super Smash Bros_. section of this site. It might not seem like it, but trust me, I'm not kidding around. It's out there even for me. Hell, it's actually the darkest fanfiction I've ever written. But I'm still excited to start it!**

**I'm rating this fanfiction T for now. If I get a lot of reviews saying that it should be M, I will most likely change it to that. You'll understand why once you start reading this fanfiction.**

**I own nothing related to _Super Smash Bros_., any franchises related to it, or the movie I'm loosely basing the plot of this fanfiction. I'm pretty sure you all know what it is, though.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Shulk couldn't help but let his eyes gaze at the night horizon. Tonight was the fireworks show, and he was beyond excited. He had never actually seen fireworks go off before; he had heard about them, but he still had never seen anything similar to what was about to happen. He had overheard some of the veteran Smashers gossiping on how fun it was going to be to watch, so his curiosity was peaked, to say the least.<p>

"Can you believe that Master Hand and Crazy Hand are doing this?" marvelled Lucina with awe.

Shulk looked at her with a small smile. "I can."

"But why?" wondered Lucina. "What's the occasion for such an elaborate… thing?"

"Because," interjected Zelda as she approached the two newer Smashers, "Master Hand and Crazy Hand want to celebrate the anniversary of _Super Smash Bros._' creation. Can you blame them?"

"Makes sense," said Shulk with a nod.

Lucina nodded as well. "I didn't know that. Are all the Smashers here?"

Zelda shook her head. "The kids and non-humans are sleeping for the night. As for everyone else, it's different, depending on who you talk to. There are two four player Brawls happening tonight- Pit, Robin M, Link, and Mega Man in one; and Marth, Samus, Palutena, and Sonic in the other. Dark Pit said he didn't wanna see something so 'boring and petty'- his words, not mine."

"Oh, brother," mumbled Shulk. He rolled his eyes as he said that.

"That's his choice," said Lucina, shrugging her shoulders. "Master Hand did say that it wasn't mandatory to come."

"True," mused Zelda. "Oh, Lucina, I forgot: Rosalina and Wii Fit Trainer wanna talk about us going shopping in a couple days. C'mon, let's talk about it now!"

Before Lucina could reply, Zelda dragged her away from Shulk, not even letting the swordswoman say goodbye to him.

_Women_, thought Shulk with amusement. He chuckled to himself before walking to a bench a couple feet away. There sat Ike and Mario, chatting away.

But as Shulk took a seat, something popped up in his mind. It captivated him, and took his focus away from the night.

* * *

><p>As the fireworks went off, three or four of them went towards the crowd of spectators, rather than in the air. Smashers screamed and ran for their lives in an attempt to avoid getting hit by one. Shulk, Mario, and Ike took off in different directions at the same time to try and avoid getting obliterated by a firework.<p>

"How does this happen?!" exclaimed Shulk as he was sprinting alongside an equally freaked out Lucina.

"I don't know!" shrieked Lucina once the two managed to take cover behind a large oak tree. "Gods, why is this happening?!"

Shulk didn't respond to her rhetorical question. Instead, he peeked out from behind the tree to see what else was going on. He could see Wario hiding under a bench by himself, cowering in fear. But a moment later, a firework dove right into the bench, setting it on fire. It didn't take long for Wario to catch on fire from the growing inferno. He managed to scramble out of his destroyed hiding place, but another firework suddenly launched into the burning bench, making it explode. Multiple shards of broken, burning wood pierced his body, but the biggest shard landed right in the middle of his chest. A large sucking chest wound was imminent, followed by Wario coughing up some blood. He then dropped onto the ground, motionless.

After seeing all that, Shulk looked away with disgust. He looked back at Lucina, who was trying to stay calm despite the hell occurring right before their very eyes.

"I see fire!" cried Lucina. "We have to take shelter elsewhere!"

Realizing the truth in her words, Shulk nodded. He looked for another safe haven, and found another tree in the distance. It was bigger than the one they were hiding behind currently, but it was quite a ways away from them. Still, Shulk knew that they couldn't stay where they were any longer.

"Run!" he ordered.

The two Smashers immediately bolted from the tree. Just when they got far away it, the fire from the bench finally reached the tree. It made short work of the wood, and the whole thing soon toppled to the ground.

During the time they were running away, Shulk saw Ike running to that tree, unaware that it was on the verge of falling. It abruptly landed right on top of his body, crushing him. The trunk of the tree broke many of his ribs, two of which punctured his right lung and heart respectively. In addition, the tree hit his head hard enough to knock him out cold. Since he was unconscious, he couldn't move the tree off of him. It only took seconds for Ike to stop breathing, and his heart stopped cold a moment after that.

Meanwhile, Shulk and Lucina finally got to the other oak tree. They each looked over their shoulders to see the chaos happening around them, but they suddenly looked forward at the sound of a woman screaming bloody murder. They both saw it, but it was Lucina who first saw the terrifying sight.

Zelda was running through the field as fast as her legs would carry her. She was engulfed in flames from head to toe, and was running towards a nearby lake. But before she reached it, she tripped on something- Lucina couldn't see what in the darkness- and tumbled down the hill leading towards the lake. More screaming from Zelda followed, though it soon stopped.

"Oh, Naga…" murmured Lucina, heartbroken.

Thankfully, Lucina didn't see Zelda roll down the hill, nor did she see the Princess of Hyrule hit a large boulder forehead first. The force of the impact- made worse by her momentum from rolling down the rather steep hill- killed her instantly.

Back at the tree, Lucina had silently begun to pray. She had seen horrible things back in Ylisse, but she never thought something so horrific would happen at the Smash Mansion. She knew what was happening, yet it felt like she couldn't process it at all.

"Look out!" shouted Shulk.

Before Lucina could react, Shulk grabbed her and pulled her into his chest. A moment later, Wii Fit Trainer fell out of the tree and broke her neck on impact. Her head was at a sickly angle, and her eyes were still wide open.

"I heard something rustling loudly up there," explained Shulk.

Lucina nodded silently. She looked away from Wii Fit Trainer's body, and focused on trying to get to the Smash Mansion in one piece. Seeing that the berserk fireworks were going in another direction, she tugged on Shulk's collar.

"We have a chance to make a break for the Mansion!" she said excitedly. "We have to take it!"

Shulk looked behind his shoulder, and saw that she was right. There were still a couple explosions and some fireworks flying in the field, but none of that was happening close to them. He looked back at her and nodded.

"Let's go!" he replied.

As they began to run, they had to still dodge the occasional firework that barrelled their way. At one point, Little Mac joined them in their mad dash to the Mansion. Unfortunately, a bigger firework unexpectedly pierced his chest, and dragged him several feet away. He finally crashed into a chain link fence, where parts of his chest fell out in bloody chunks resembling the pattern of the fence. He was dead upon impact.

After that, Shulk and Lucina wisely chose to find yet another hiding spot. This time, they took refuge behind a large wooden shed with a metal roof. They would've gone inside it for further protection, but it was bolted shut. To make matters worse, neither one had their respective swords on them to break the locks. So they were stuck outside, vulnerable as all hell.

A crash of glass made Shulk peek his head out, curious. He gasped with shock at the sight of Rosalina's body hanging out of the window. He realized that a firework must've hit her, and the impact had made her fly head first into the shed's window. Shulk tried to see if she was moving, but he soon realized that she wasn't going to. Distraught, he resumed hiding, not bothering to tell Lucina about the noise.

Mario suddenly approached the shed, and saw Shulk and Lucina hiding there.

"Come on!" cried Shulk, dragging the plumber towards him in the process.

As Mario sat between him and Lucina, he cursed under his breath. Shulk couldn't make out what he had said or why, but he knew better than to ask at a time like this.

"Why are you so damn restless?" snapped Lucina.

"I have to get to the Mansion!" replied Mario with worry.

"What! Are you crazy?! Stay here! When everything calms down, we'll go," said Shulk.

But Mario let the younger man's words fly over his head. "I'm gonna run. I know I can make it!"

Before he could be stopped, Mario jumped up and bolted back onto the open field. He began to run in the opposite direction, but a large pane of glass suddenly fell on top of him, flattening his entire body. When Lucina saw his intestines and blood spilled all along the grass, she screamed in horror.

All of a sudden, a firework hit the front of the shed. Shulk and Lucina fell forward from the force of the blast, making them a little disoriented. Another fire broke out on the shed, and it grew fast. Once the Smashers got their bearings together, the roof of the shed began to crack. It soon came tumbling down towards Lucina. The sharp edge of the metal roof quickly came into contact with her neck, and sliced off her head with the same precision of a guillotine.

"Lucina!" yelled Shulk helplessly.

In one fell swoop, the roof- which had cracked in half due to the heat of the fire- fell in Shulk's direction. As he turned to run away, it crashed onto his back, breaking it in an instant. He could feel his consciousness slipping away from him, but he tried hard to stay awake. He was successful until the rest of the shed exploded from the fire. The shed finally caved, and one of its walls slowly landed on top of a screaming Shulk.

* * *

><p>"Shulk? Shulk?" called out Mario.<p>

"Hello? Earth to Shulk!" exclaimed Ike.

Shulk screwed his eyes open with a sharp, startled gasp. He touched his forehead, and felt sweat beginning to form on his fair skin.

"Welcome back, man," laughed Mario.

"No kidding. Are you alright?" asked Ike.

"Uh…" Shulk stalled, trying to figure out how to word his vision.

"Is everything alright?" asked Lucina. She had just reappeared with Zelda, Wii Fit Trainer, and Rosalina in tow. Wario and Little Mac followed close behind, mostly because they were curious about the growing crowd.

"We have to head inside, or else we're all gonna die!" blurted out Shulk.

For a moment, no one said anything. But then Rosalina spoke up.

"What are you talking about?" she asked in a confused manner.

Shulk explained what he had seen in his vision, making sure to skip over all the gory parts. After all, he didn't want to describe how everyone was going to die- they didn't need to hear that. By the time he was finished explaining himself, more silenced followed. This time, the silence didn't last as long.

"Yeah, right! Nothing's gonna happen," said Ike in a dismissive tone of voice.

"That's not funny, Shulk," sneered Zelda angrily.

Shulk scoffed. "I'm not trying to be funny! You know I have visions!"

Out of everyone not named Shulk, Lucina looked the most concern. She raked one hand through her hair and bit her lower lip nervously.

"I believe you," she said.

"What?!" exclaimed Wii Fit Trainer sceptically.

"Maybe we should go somewhere safe," added Lucina. "If he's right, then we're safe from any harm. If he's wrong, then Shulk will have to apologize for making us miss the show."

"And I will. I promise," chimed in Shulk.

Everyone else groaned, but they got up and began to walk to the Smash Mansion. They were only two feet from the field's exit when a loud explosion made everyone look back.

The fireworks were going off all wrong, causing the loud bang. Most of them flew across the field horizontally instead of in the air like they were supposed to, while others simply exploded on the ground. One flew directly into the bench they were all gathered at just moments ago. That freaked everyone out.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" yelled Mario.

Everyone ran as fast as they could into the Smash Mansion. Once they got inside, they collapsed in the living room.

"Attention, everyone: the fireworks show has been cancelled due to a freak accident with the fireworks. Everyone is to stay inside until further notice. I will make an announcement regarding the safety of going outside tomorrow at about nine o'clock AM. Thank you, and have a great night," announced Master Hand in a calm, level voice.

Shulk sighed and wiped any lingering sweat off his forehead with a shaky hand.

"Gods, that was close," said Lucina in between her own sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry for acting like a tool, and acting like your vision was a joke," piped up Ike. "You saved our lives."

"Apology accepted. I'm just glad you all believed me," said Shulk with a chuckle.

Wario scowled. "Thanks for making us miss the show, dick." He then stormed to his room, annoyed.

"Ignore him, Shulk," said Rosalina. "Everyone else is grateful for what you did."

"We should probably try and get some sleep now," said Zelda gently. "I'm glad everyone's alright. We're gonna be just fine."

Everyone said their goodbyes, and headed to their respective rooms for a goodnight's sleep.

But Shulk had a hard time falling asleep that night. He didn't have another vision, but he did have a bad feeling rolling around in his stomach like a large, jagged rock.

_Snap out of it, Shulk_, he thought to himself with annoyance. _Zelda's right: everyone's gonna be fine. Everyone was saved because of you. Tomorrow's another day, and we'll be able to forget about what happened soon enough._

Satisfied with thinking this, Shulk finally closed his eyes to catch some much-needed sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed the beginning of <em>A Final Destination<em>.**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 2! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there, guys! So, here we are already: chapter 2 is up! I'm so happy to see that this is being read, and the reviews I've received have been very encouraging. I guess that's why I've decided to post chapter 2 today, rather than wait.**

_**Guest:**_** I'm still going back and forth on changing the rating to M. I totally see why I should, but I'm worried that if I do change the rating, I'll lose a lot of readers. I'm going to make my decision tomorrow, so you'll know by then if this fanfiction will become M-rated, or if the rating will stay at a T.**

**I own absolutely nothing in this fanfiction.**

**So please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>That night, Wario didn't go to his dorm room like he had told his fellow Smashers. He ducked into a hallway closet, and waited until they wandered into their own rooms for the night. He then went outside; something that- while not strictly forbidden- was still heavily frowned upon by Master Hand.<p>

_Whatever,_ thought Wario. _He won't notice just one of us missing!_

As Wario stepped further outside, a cold breeze swept through the night. He shivered slightly, but ignored it. No amount of cold weather was going to keep him from what he'd wanted to do for a couple of weeks now.

The reason Wario had left the Smash Mansion after "lights out" was because he wanted to pull a prank on Mario. Wario was jealous that his long-time rival had a nicer car than him, and he wanted the brown-haired man to know that. The prank had Wario hiding the car at an embarrassing location- he still didn't know where that would end up being, but he would figure that part out later. This would force Mario to have to go retrieve it in public. As far as pranks go, this one was quite petty and juvenile. That being said, that's what made it a textbook prank by Wario; it fit his personality to a T.

"Mario's gonna freak!" chuckled Wario to himself.

Wario got in Mario's car, but stopped short of starting it. He needed a way home once all was said and done, and walking back to the Smash Mansion was not an option at all. A light bulb suddenly went off in Wario's head.

_I'll use the tow truck! I can drive it back to the Mansion after I drop off the loser's car,_ he thought. _Damn, I'm smart!_

Satisfied, Wario tried to get out of the car. But for whatever reason, the door wouldn't open. After a brief struggle, Wario managed to get it open, though he face planted onto the driveway when he got out- or rather, fell out- of the car. He quickly stood up and dusted himself off.

"Get it together, Wario!" he whispered harshly to himself.

Shaking himself off, he strolled over to the tow truck, and started it up. He drove until he reached Mario's car, where he hopped out. He was so anxious to get the prank done that he was unaware that he had left the truck in gear, rather than put it in park like usual.

As Wario struggled to untangle the tow truck's chain, a shadow crept up behind the bumper of Mario's car. Wario noticed it, and promptly stopped doing what he was doing to investigate.

"Who's there?!" he exclaimed. His voice was loud enough that it could've scared any potential intruders, though it was still low enough so he wouldn't draw any attention to himself.

He looked behind the bumper, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. He shook his head to gather his thoughts before turning around to go back to the tow truck's chain. But as he turned around, he lost his footing and almost fell face first into the bumper of Mario's car. He managed to grab the bumper with his hands to stop his fall.

_Phew… that was close,_ thought Wario.

He finally made it to the tow truck, and began fiddling with the chain again. Somehow, the wheels- which were at the start of a hill-started to roll. Before Wario could grasp what was happening, the truck started rolling down the hill at a slow pace. The chain became taut, and it wrapped around his left ankle, sweeping him off his feet. Because of this, he joined the truck down the hill.

"No, no, no, no, no!" he shouted.

The hill ended up being steeper than Wario had anticipated. That increased the speed of the truck, thus increasing how fast he was being dragged. The ankle that had the chain wrapped around it felt tight, and Wario wondered if the tightness of the chain could cause it to break.

The driveway suddenly disappeared underneath him, and was replaced with a gravel road. Small pebbles flew up and repeatedly hit Wario in the face, blurring his vision. He tried to fend them off with his hands, but his efforts were useless. The pebbles just continued to pepper his face and head.

"Shit!" he exclaimed.

Finally, the tow truck crashed hard into a tree. The sudden ending of the momentum caused Wario to fly directly into the bumper of the tow truck. His forehead pierced a sharp corner of it, which exited out of the back of his head. He was dead upon impact.

* * *

><p>"Would Wario please report to the Fighting Room to prepare for the next Brawl? Thank you," announced Master Hand again.<p>

"It'd be awesome if Wario was on time for a Brawl for once," grumbled Ike.

"Calm down," said Little Mac. "Don't hassle him when he gets here, okay? Things happen, you know."

Ike scowled, but didn't respond.

A scream suddenly shot through the otherwise peaceful day.

"Zelda!" exclaimed Ike before darting out of the Fighting Room.

Little Mac thought about staying where he was, but he abruptly changed his mind. His curiosity got the better of him, and he decided to follow the sound of Zelda's shriek. What he saw shocked and startled him.

Wario's body was sitting upright, with a part of the tow truck's bumper lodged into his head. His eyes were clamped shut, and he looked like he was asleep. But Little Mac knew better than that.

Shulk and Lucina raced outside not long after. Rosalina and Wii Fit Trainer weren't too far behind either. All four Smashers saw the horrific scene, and were as freaked out as Ike and Little Mac.

"Oh, Naga, no," muttered Lucina under her breath.

"Wh-what happened?" demanded Shulk.

"Looks like he was dragged here by the chain," remarked Ike, pointing at it. "When the truck crashed, he flew into the bumper, and it lodged into his skull." He paused to nod his head to the left. "Mario found him this morning."

Mario joined the group, looking uncharacteristically frightened. His face was whiter than the clouds that decorated the bright blue sky, and sweat glistened his forehead.

"I've never seen anything so horrible in my life," he said in a shaky voice.

Rosalina touched his shoulder. "I'm sorry you had to find him like this."

"Thanks."

"I can't believe it!" exclaimed Little Mac. "He was fine yesterday- especially after Shulk's vision save him, as well as all of us."

Shulk bit his lip. "I didn't know this was gonna happen, I swear."

"We believe you," piped up Lucina. "Look, let's go back inside. I for one can't stand looking at something so damn horrific."

Everyone nodded before beginning to head towards the Smash Mansion.

Shulk didn't join them. He stared at Wario's body with a blank expression, trying to process everything that had happened in less than twenty-four hours.

"Shulk?"

He snapped his head behind him, and saw a concerned Lucina looking at him.

"Don't blame yourself," she said softly.

"I don't," insisted Shulk.

Lucina didn't believe him for a second, but she chose not to tell him so. She nodded before eyeing the Mansion.

"Let's go," she insisted.

Shulk nodded before joining her in walking to the Mansion.

"Hey, Shulk?"

"Yeah?"

"Is… is that how Wario died in your vision?" asked Lucina.

Shulk stopped walking to lock eyes with the swordswoman.

"No," he replied. "But you don't wanna know what happened in my vision. You can take my word for it."

"Alright then," said Lucina with a small nod. "That's all I wondered. Thank you."

The two Smashers resumed walking, and finally entered the Smash Mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed the newest chapter. :)<strong>

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 3! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there, guys! Chapter 3 is now up, and I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. I hope you all like it too, despite the rather gruesome subject matter.**

**As for the rating... I've decided to keep it at T unless I get more complaints about this being too violent to stay at its current rating. I hope you all understand.**

_**DrobotXOC1153:**_** You're going to have to keep reading to see if that's what'll happen. I refuse to divulge much (and by "much", I mean "anything") about what's to come in this fanfiction. :D**

**I own absolutely nothing.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Shulk strolled into the gym later that day. He was still on edge after the discovery of Wario's body, so he figured that a gruelling workout would distract him from the morning's events. He went on a treadmill, and began to jog at a fairly fast pace.<p>

A few minutes later, Ike entered the gym as well. He spotted Shulk almost immediately, and walked over to the younger swordsman.

"Hey, how are you?" greeted Ike.

"I'm alright," replied Shulk, even though it was a complete lie.

If Ike noticed that Shulk wasn't telling the truth, he didn't lead it on. He merely nodded with a neutral expression on his face.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that," he said. "You and I have a Brawl tomorrow, and you can't let what's happened distract you, no matter what."

Shulk nodded. Ike was correct, after all; as horrible as everything had been, he couldn't lose focus on his Brawls, or anything else for that matter. He swallowed hard and grinned slightly.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks for that, Ike. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome," replied Ike. "I'm only here to help. Remember that."

With that, he walked over to the weights area to begin doing bicep curls.

As Shulk finished working out on the treadmill, Lucina walked into the gym. She had just finished her Brawl against Meta Knight, Lucario, Dark Pit, and Peach, so she was still wearing her armour.

"Lucina," said a surprised Shulk. "I didn't expect you to come here."

"Mario told me you were here," explained Lucina. "May I have a word with you?"

"I don't mind at all," replied Shulk. He shut down the treadmill and got off to join Lucina in the lounging area of the gym.

"I've been thinking," began Lucina, "that Wario's death and your premonition are no coincidence."

"Please don't drag me into anything, Lucina. I never tried to start anything."

"No, listen! Please let me say my piece, and then I will let you say yours."

"Fine." Shulk let out an annoyed huff. "Talk."

Lucina sighed, relieved. "Thank you. Now, as I was saying, I think if you were to tell everyone more about your vision, it would help out."

"What do you mean?"

"The main question I have is did Wario die first in your vision?"

Shulk thought hard. As bits and pieces of his vision filled his mind, he tried to put it all together. But eventually, he saw Wario's death occur during the fireworks accident like the vision had told him some time ago. His eyes grew wide as he nodded silently in response.

"Oh my God," he choked out just as Lucina was about to speak. "Maybe… maybe you're right."

Now Lucina looked equally frightened. She took a deep breath before replying.

"So, who died next in your vision?" she asked despite her better judgement telling her that she really didn't want to know.

That question forced Shulk to think harder in order to piece the rest of his vision together like a complicated jigsaw puzzle. After a couple minutes of this, he jumped out of his chair.

"Ike!"

Lucina scrambled out of her chair, and together, the Smashers raced to the gym's weight area. By the time they got there, Ike was sitting on a weight bench, doing shoulder presses with a dumbbell in each hand.

"What's wrong with you two?" he asked the freaked out-looking Smashers.

"Ike, you need to get someplace safe!" exclaimed Lucina.

"Wait, what? Why?" asked Ike.

"Well… remember the vision I told you about?" started Shulk.

"Of course."

"Well, in my vision… a lot of us died."

"So you said."

"And… and you were one of those people."

Ike set the dumbbells on the ground with an angry look on his face. "That's not funny, Shulk! Why would you say such a thing?"

"Because it's true!" exclaimed Shulk. "Do you think I enjoy telling you this?! I don't! I really don't!"

"You're just paranoid," said Ike. He got off the weight bench, and walked over to a weight machine. He sat on it and began to use it. Lucina and Shulk followed close behind.

"We're serious," pleaded Lucina. "Please listen to us!"

But Ike just shrugged off her concerns. "I'll be fine, milady. As for you, Shulk… maybe you should keep your visions to yourself. You're gonna lose friends when you keep saying things like that."

With that, Ike just continued working out. But a cord of the weight machine snapped, sending two parts of it careening to his head. They sandwiched Ike's head, crushing his skull like an egg. His skull exploded on impact, and blood splattered on the walls, as well as on Shulk's and Lucina's faces. They screamed at the sight before them.

"Oh, Gods!" cried Lucina.

"Oh my God!" shouted Shulk in the same tone of voice.

Lucina quickly turned away from the gruesome scene, and then ran away from it altogether. Shulk wasn't far behind, and the two ended up back in the lounging room.

A couple tears pricked Lucina's eyes, but she quickly blinked them back. Her heartbroken demeanour quickly changed into a determined one as she wiped Ike's blood off her face and took a deep breath.

"You need to think back to your vision, and write down a list of everyone's deaths," she said in a stern voice.

"What?"

"I'm serious, Shulk! That's the only way we'll be able to save everyone. If we can save them before they're supposed to die, than we should be able to stop what's to come."

Shulk, understanding what Lucina said, nodded. "It's going to take some time, but we don't have that luxury."

"Then I'll help you out."

"Really? You'd do that?"

"Of course!" proclaimed Lucina confidently. "I managed to change the future of my homeland, for goodness sakes! You and I can change the futures of our fellow Smashers for the better."

"Well then, come with me," said Shulk. "You and I have lots to do, and who knows how long we have 'til the next person dies."

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed this. :)<strong>

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 4! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, everyone! I have to go to work later, so I wanted to upload this chapter before I forgot. Spoiler alert: it's not nearly as excited as the last few chapters. That being said, it's still an important chapter to read. It's also a lot shorter than the previous chapters in this fanfiction, and I apologize. I promise to make the next chapter much, much longer!**

_**metarockstar:**_** At least you have other favourite characters. Let's hope none of them are also in this fanfiction... :D**

**I own absolutely nothing.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>"Just close your eyes."<p>

Those four words sounded simple enough to the average person. But to Shulk, they simply confused the hell out of him.

"Close my eyes? Why?" he asked point blank.

"I think it'll help you recall your vision," explained Lucina. "Your mind will have no choice but to focus on remembering your vision, rather than get distracted by, say, the light. Just give it a try."

"Makes sense," said Shulk. He lied down on his bed and closed his eyes.

The two were in his dorm room, and they were about to start compiling a list of who was going to die, and in what order. The idea of having to actually do this scared both Shulk and Lucina, but neither one of them would ever admit it out loud to the other. They ignored that glaringly obvious fact to focus on the very important task at hand.

"So, how will this work?" asked Shulk.

"Whenever you see someone die, just say their name out loud. Don't worry, I'll be sure to make a note of it," answered Lucina. "I have a pen and paper by my side, ready to write."

Shulk nodded before relaxing. He thought back to the vision, and tried to concentrate solely on those who had died. He skimmed through the parts where Wario and Ike died, and tried to figure out who was next.

"Z-Zelda…" he muttered when he saw her in his vision.

Lucina scribbled the name down on the paper hastily.

"She was in rough shape… but… I don't know if she died," continued Shulk in a thoughtful manner.

_Hmm…_ Lucina thought. She considered crossing off Zelda's name because of his uncertainty, but ultimately decided against it.

"Wii Fit Trainer!" Shulk blurted out suddenly. He calmed down before continuing. "She… she was the next to die."

Lucina wrote down her name as well. "And then?"

Shulk recalled Little Mac running alongside him and Lucina, and then him flying off after getting hit by a firework. When his body got pierced by the chain-link fence, Shulk gasped and opened his eyes, scared.

"What did you see?" asked Lucina.

"L-Little Mac," he sputtered out.

"Shh… calm down. I know all this is hard to do, but remember: it's for a good reason."

"Sorry." Shulk shut his eyes again, while Lucina wrote Little Mac's name down.

"Who's the next to die?" she questioned.

Shulk's mind dove straight into the vision again. He was quiet for several minutes until he saw a familiar blonde woman enter his mind. At first, he thought it was Peach. But then he realized that the woman he was thinking about was taller, and her hair was shorter.

"Rosalina…" he mumbled. "And… and Mario was next."

"Mario?"

"Mmm… yeah."

Lucina made sure she recorded their names in the proper order. She finally asked the one question she'd been dreading the most.

"What about you… and me?"

Shulk racked his brain to try and answer Lucina's question. But when his vision concluded playing in his mind, he forced his eyes open again. He gasped widely, like he had just been saved from drowning in the ocean. Lucina dropped the pen and paper to shake some sense into him.

"Shulk! Shulk, calm down! Snap out of it!" she scolded.

It took several minutes, but Shulk finally managed to calm down. He gathered his thoughts to reveal the dreadful truth.

"You die, and then I die."

Lucina shuffled away from him in order to clearly process what he had just said. So many emotions flooded her mind all at once: sadness, horror, shock, and even disbelief. She knew that Shulk would never lie to her about something so terrifying, but it's not like that made it better. She let out a shocked sigh she hadn't realized she'd been holding in, and nodded.

"We can change our fate," she said with hardened determination. "I'm going to make sure of it!"

"We will," chimed in Shulk. "But we need to get going. Who did I say was next?"

Lucina went back to her paper, and quickly scanned it. "Uh… Zelda was the first name you said just now. But you also said that you didn't see her death."

"That's true, I didn't," pointed out Shulk. "Maybe she'll be fine then."

"That doesn't matter," countered Lucina. "We must warn her of what's to come, just like we must warn the other Smashers on the list."

"Of course. We better get going. Do you know where Zelda might be?"

"I heard she had a Brawl against Ganondorf, but that happened quite a while ago. She could be anywhere now."

Shulk paused to think of where Zelda could've gone. A light bulb soon went off in his head.

"What?" asked Lucina, confused.

"I think I have an idea of where she might be," revealed Shulk. "Follow me!"

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I know I left you all on a cliffhanger, but I hope that you all still enjoyed this new chapter. :)<strong>

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 4! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, there guys! Alright. Let's just cut to the chase, shall we? The last chapter wasn't all that interesting to read, I'll admit it. It was an important chapter to post regardless, and I hope you all understand that. But now it's time to get back into the swing of things! I know it sounds weird to sound so cheerful for a fanfiction that's so dark, but I like writing this story too much. Jesus, I think I need some help... :/**

_**AnimeJunkieGrrl:**_** Thanks for the compliment! I'm glad you like it despite the sudden change of pace, if you will.**

**I own absolutely nothing.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Zelda scanned the training room carefully, trying to figure out where to begin. She had lost her Brawl against Ganondorf earlier that day, much to her chagrin. She decided to train in order to improve on her recovery skills. That had been the reason she had lost today- she hadn't been able to recover fast enough whenever she'd been sent flying. Ganondorf had beaten her because of that, so she was determined to get better before her next Brawl.<p>

_Ganon won't know what hit him,_ thought Zelda eagerly.

She teleported to the other side of the training room, and stopped to figure out her next move. But as she did that, a shadow crept onto the wall behind her. She caught a glimpse of it, and quickly spun around to stop whatever that was. She readied herself- and her magic- to stop it dead in its tracks, but found nothing out of the ordinary. She calmed down and sighed.

"Better get back to training," she mumbled to herself.

* * *

><p>As Lucina and Shulk raced to the training room, Shulk suddenly stopped with a loud gasp.<p>

"What?" asked Lucina breathlessly. "What did you see?"

Shulk closed his eyes to fully focus on his vision. He saw Zelda in the training room, teleporting repeatedly in the wide open room. But she suddenly slipped up, and started screaming aimlessly. The vision cut off right then and there.

"She's in trouble!" exclaimed Shulk. "I… I think she's about to die now!"

"Are you serious?" asked a shocked Lucina. "Well, we need to hurry! We can't keep waiting!"

"Right. Let's go!" said Shulk.

The Smashers resumed running to the training room. They finally made it to see Zelda teleporting once again.

"Zelda, look out!" shouted Lucina.

But Zelda didn't hear her exclamation. She teleported to the side of the room opposite of Lucina and Shulk, and then reappeared unharmed. She looked over and saw the two concerned-looking Smashers.

"Oh, hi, you guys," she greeted with a wave. "Sorry, I'm just fine tuning my recovery skills. What's up?"

"You need to stop," revealed Shulk. "Please!"

Zelda furrowed her brows with confusion. "Why?"

"You were there at the fireworks show before the accident," said Lucina matter of factly.

"Yes, I was."

"Well, we believe that Death is after everyone that should've died there," confessed Shulk.

"What? What are you talking about?"

Lucina explained Shulk's vision with more detail, and how she and Shulk had come to the conclusion that all of the survivors were destined to die.

As Lucina continued to talk, Shulk's eyes wandered to the rest of the training room. This part of it was fairly large, and quite empty. The ceiling fan was on, and was silently spinning at a fast rate. It all seemed normal enough, but a bad feeling grew inside Shulk's stomach. He didn't know why per say, but he didn't like it one bit.

"First Wario died, then Ike! And… and now you're next," concluded Lucina in a nervous voice.

That was the last thing Zelda expected to hear. Her eyes grew wide as she tried to process everything Lucina said.

Without warning, the ceiling fan short circuited. It exploded loudly, and it was powerful enough to destroy the ceiling fan as a whole.

"Look out!" screamed Shulk.

He and Lucina were able to duck out of the way, but Zelda wasn't so lucky. The ceiling fan fell fast enough to land on top of her head. The force of it almost knocked her out cold, but didn't actually kill her. She kept opening and closing her eyes sleepily.

"It's okay, Zelda, we'll save you!" declared Lucina.

As she approached her fellow Smasher, a large two by ten piece of wood from the ceiling came barrelling down. Lucina jumped out of the way before it pierced Zelda's stomach. She coughed up blood for a couple seconds before dying.

"Oh my God…" muttered Shulk, horrified.

Lucina began to cry softly about Zelda's sudden death. She had failed to save one of her fellow Smashers, and the guilt of that made her feel sick to her stomach. She continued to cry when Shulk pulled her in for a comforting hug.

* * *

><p>As that was going on, Wii Fit Trainer was lying on her bed inside her dorm room. She had overheard Lucina and Shulk's talk about the fate of the surviving Smashers, and to say that she was now freaked out would have been an understatement. She knew that Shulk was telling the truth because of what had become of Wario and Ike. Her heart and head were full of sorrow as she tried to contemplate her options. But she only found one solution to her dilemma.<p>

_There's only one way to prevent something so horrific from happening to me_, she thought with determination.

She got off her bed and left her room. She then left the Smash Mansion, and proceeded to walk to the thick forest that stood several yards away from the Mansion's entrance. She didn't like what she was going to do, but she knew in her heart of hearts that she had no other choice. Her fate was sealed, and there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! Yeah, yeah, I know I left you all on yet another cliffhanger- a bigger one, too- but oh well. Deal with it. :D I hope you all still enjoyed the newest chapter. :)<strong>

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 6! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there, guys! I apologize greatly for not uploading a new chapter yesterday. I ended up being at work later than I thought, and I also had six hours of classes before that. I just had no time to write out this chapter. But I managed to carve out a good chunk of time to do so today, so I took full advantage of it! I hope the wait was worth it. :)**

**I want to point out that this chapter might be a little hard to read because it jumps back and forth between two different places. It was the best way for me to write it out. I hope it all makes sense when reading it.**

_**AnimeJunieGrrl:**_** I don't know. You'll have to read this chapter to find out. Sorry! (But not really.) :D**

_**ZekromSonic3:**_** I appreciate your constructive criticism. :) I'll see what I can do to slow the pace down. That won't happen this chapter because of last chapter's cliffhanger, but I'll start next chapter. The only reason the pace is a little fast is because I don't want this fanfiction to be super longer. I'm aiming for less than twenty chapters, that's all.**

_**Guest:**_** Aww, thanks! You're too kind. :) Are you posting the story on here, or not? If it's on this website, please let me know because I'd love to read it! :)**

**I own absolutely nothing.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>"Has anyone seen Wii Fit Trainer?"<p>

Lucina looked at Little Mac sideways. "I don't think so. Why?"

"She said she was gonna work out with me soon," explained Little Mac. "She hasn't shown up yet, and you know she's never late for anything!"

"That's true," mused Lucina thoughtfully. "I'll see if I can find her, alright? Stay here."

"Thanks, Lucina. I owe you one."

The swordswoman left the living room, and went down the hall to Shulk's room. He had been hiding in there since Zelda's gruesome death, and hadn't come out since then. Lucina politely knocked on the door.

"Shulk?"

"Go away."

Lucina took a step back in shock. "I beg your pardon?"

"I'm done dealing with the issue," added Shulk. "Just go."

But Lucina ignored his words completely. She silently tried the door knob, and grinned when she saw that it turned. She opened the door quietly, her grin disappearing at the sight of Shulk lying face down on his bed.

_This is taking a bigger toll on him that I thought_, thought Lucina with despair.

"Shulk?"

The sound of Lucina's voice just inches away from him made Shulk jump. Lucina felt guilty for doing that to him, but she knew that it was necessary if she wanted to get his attention. She sat on the bed with a worried look etched on her face.

"Leave me alone," mumbled Shulk.

"Little Mac said that he hasn't seen Wii Fit Trainer anywhere," said Lucina. "I'm worried."

Shulk finally sat up, annoyed. "So?"

"Didn't you say she was next?"

"Damn it, Lucina! I'm sick of all this… this… death! I don't want to deal with it."

Shulk paused to speak again, but he quickly shut his mouth. That was because Lucina's facial expression had changed from worried to angry, and he was fearful that he was about to say something that would make Lucina read the riot act to him.

"That came out wrong," he said after a brief moment of silence came and went. "It's just… with everything that's been going on, I'm not myself."

Lucina nodded. Her face softened into a look of understanding. "I don't blame you, Shulk. I'm tired of our friends and fellow Smashers dying in front of us. That's why I came in to see if you could help me find Wii Fit Trainer. Didn't you say she was the next to die?"

"Oh… yes. Oh my God, what have I done?" wailed Shulk. He scrambled out of bed with horror.

"Don't," snapped Lucina. "There's no time to do that. We have to go now."

Shulk suddenly had a vision. He saw Wii Fit Trainer in the forest across from the Smash Mansion, hanging by a rope tied to a large tree branch. His vision ended, and his heart began to beat violently.

"Follow me!" he cried.

The Smashers raced out of his room, and then out of the mansion.

Little Mac was the only Smasher to witness this sight. He began to open his mouth to ask what was going on, but Shulk and Lucina were gone before he could get the words out.

_Oh, well_, he thought absentmindedly. _Everything's fine, I'm sure._

Shaking his head, he went into the kitchen to make a snack. As he opened a cabinet, a cold breeze swept through the room. It caused Little Mac to shiver a little, as well as forcing his head up from the cabinet. He looked around, and quickly saw that the window that sat near the sink had been left open. Chuckling, he walked over and shut it tight. As he locked it, he suddenly felt like someone was watching him. He tried to shrug it off, but it quickly got on his nerves. When he turned back around, he was puzzled to see that no one was there.

_They must've left,_ thought Little Mac.

* * *

><p>Shulk and Lucina finally made it inside the forest. The sun was setting in the distance now, so they were in a race against time to find Wii Fit Trainer before it got too dark to see amidst the trees.<p>

"Where do we even begin?" asked Lucina.

"I'll go left, you go right?" offered Shulk.

"Deal."

They did just that, each sprinting at their own pace.

* * *

><p>At the sudden sound of the toaster going off, Little Mac jumped. He hadn't been paying attention to it- he'd been too busy reading a fitness magazine to watch the toaster. He threw the magazine on the counter, and went to grab his toasted English muffins. But he was surprised when he felt how cool they were. He saw that the toaster's heat was set at a five- its middle setting. It didn't make sense.<p>

_I hope it's not broken,_ thought Little Mac.

He unplugged the toaster, and then plugged it back in. He turned it back on again, and then the electrical outlet that the toaster was plugged into short-circuited. The small explosion created many sparks, a few of which flew onto Little Mac. They were larger than expected, and managed to start a fire on the polyester sweatshirt.

"Oh, crap!"

* * *

><p>Shulk had a vision that Wii Fit Trainer was preparing to hang herself from a large maple tree. Once his vision ended, he tried to figure out where she could possibly be.<p>

"Shulk!"

"Lucina!" he called out before running from where he'd came. "I'm coming!"

* * *

><p>Little Mac was standing with his chest in the sink, trying desperately to splash water onto his flaming body. The fire eventually died down, but parts of his sweatshirt were now stuck to his body. He turned to begin walking to the medical room, where all Smashers went whenever they got injured. But his bare foot slipped onto the puddle of water that was now on the ground, and he began to fall to the ground. When he tried to grab the counter to catch himself, he accidentally grabbed a water glass, and brought it down with him. The glass shattered beside him, and a large shard of it flew into his neck, puncturing his jugular vein.<p>

"Help!" exclaimed Little Mac.

* * *

><p>It was Lucina who found Wii Fit Trainer sitting on a tree branch with a rope around her neck. She hadn't taken the plunge yet, but she looked as if she was seriously considering going through with it.<p>

Shulk got there just in time to see all this. His face immediately registered fear.

"Don't do it!" he cried.

"Why not? I'm gonna die anyways!" countered Wii Fit Trainer.

"What are you talking about?" asked Lucina stupidly.

"I heard what you and Shulk said about everyone who survived the fireworks accident. We're all gonna die. It's true! Don't lie to me!"

Lucina and Shulk eyed each other, unsure of how to respond.

"I knew it!" cried Wii Fit Trainer. "And I'm the next one to die!"

"But if we save you, than you won't die!" said Shulk.

"How do you know that?"

Shulk opened his mouth to reply, but stopped when he another vision filled his mind. He saw the precarious situation that Little Mac was in.

"Little Mac's in trouble. We have to go!" exclaimed Shulk.

"You go," insisted Lucina. "I'll help Wii Fit Trainer down."

But Shulk didn't respond. He ran out of the forest as fast as he could.

"I-I don't understand," stammered Wii Fit Trainer. "Shouldn't I be next?"

"I think you attempting suicide forced Death to skip you," revealed Lucina. "Little Mac was supposed to die after you, but now he's…" She trailed off, not wanting to finish that sentence.

But Wii Fit Trainer nodded, understanding what Lucina wanted to say. She suddenly felt really guilty for inadvertently causing Little Mac's death.

* * *

><p>By the time Shulk made it into the Smash Mansion kitchen, Little Mac had bled out. His lifeless body lied sprawled out near the sink in a pool of water and blood- more with blood than water. Shulk sighed with a heavy heart as he came to the same conclusion that Lucina had come to.<p>

_I don't know how to end this,_ he thought with a stronger sense of fear.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter. :)<strong>

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 7! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys! I apologize for not updating this fanfiction earlier. Between school starting again, my work schedule, and the rest of life getting in the way, I haven't been able to write as much as I'd like. But I now have a new chapter up, and I'm super excited! :)**

**I'm not gonna lie, I am a little disappointed that I didn't get any reviews about the last chapter. I'm not all about reviews, but I do appreciate all of your feedback. Constructive criticism is perfectly okay, so long as it doesn't come off as being rude. I'd appreciate it! :)**

**I own absolutely nothing.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>To say that Wii Fit Trainer was struggling with the guilt of inadvertently causing Little Mac's death didn't come close to describe how she currently felt. She felt like a horrible person for what she had done, and nothing could erase it. Neither Lucina nor Shulk said it out loud, but Wii Fit Trainer knew that they were angry at her for her actions. She dismissed the idea of apologizing to either person because there was only one person who deserved an apology- and he was no longer there to hear it.<p>

_I'm so stupid_, she thought early one morning. Though she was usually up earlier than the other Smashers, she was up even earlier than usual- it was almost four in the morning. She touched her cheeks, and sighed at the wetness that grew on her open palms. It had been a week since Little Mac's death, and a week since she had attempted suicide. The newfound realization of that stuck in Wii Fit Trainer's mind.

_I need to get out of here_, she thought suddenly.

She swung her legs out of bed, and quickly changed into her workout clothes. She threw a baggy sweatshirt overtop her regular tank top when she saw a little frost growing on her bedroom windows. After tying her running shoes, she left her room for a much-needed jog.

After several minutes, Wii Fit Trainer reached the edge of the woods. There was a trail that led through the woods and back out into the open, and it was one that she had run many times before. But something didn't sit right with her. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she couldn't deny the bad feeling that was growing in the bottom of her stomach.

A shadow suddenly crept onto the side of the tree, startling her. Thinking fast, she jogged away from the tree, opting to jog alongside the forest instead of going inside.

* * *

><p>"Shulk?"<p>

The Smasher in question lowered the magazine down just below his eyes to see who had called his name. To his surprise, it wasn't Lucina- it was Rosalina, who had a Luma trailing close behind her.

"Rosalina," said Shulk softly. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "I wanted to ask you something. It's about your vision of the fireworks accident."

Shulk wanted nothing more than to tell Rosalina that he was more than done talking about his damn vision. But the look of worry in her eyes quickly made Shulk reconsider. He let out a small sigh before nodding.

"Sure, Rosalina," he replied. "What do you wanna know?"

"Well… do you believe that all the survivors are destined to die?"

_Oh, crap_, thought Shulk. He concealed his sudden nervousness by pushing his hair away from his eyes. Once he finally came up with something, he swallowed hard before speaking.

"I don't believe so," he lied. "Look, don't let what's been happening affect you, or your Brawls. Lucina and I are trying our best to figure everything out. The last thing we want is for all the survivors to panic because that'll create a huge mess. Does that make sense?"

"It does. Thank you for letting me know, Shulk," said a grateful Rosalina. She then looked down at the Luma, which was playing with the hem of her dress.

"C'mon, darling. We have a Brawl soon," she added sweetly. She and the Luma then left, much to Shulk's relief.

Lucina entered the living room just as they were leaving. She looked at them, and then back at Shulk.

"What did Rosalina want?" she asked.

"She wanted to know if all the survivors are destined to die," revealed Shulk. "I told her no, and to not let the past few days dampen her spirits. I also told her that I didn't want her, or the other Brawlers to panic because you and I are trying to figure things out."

"That was perfect," said Lucina. "Gods, I couldn't imagine telling her the truth; or any of the other survivors, for that matter. This is a huge mess."

"I think we can stop it," stated Shulk. "You're still in, right?"

Lucina nodded. "I am, and I always will be."

* * *

><p>Wii Fit Trainer finished her run at the entrance of the Smash Mansion. She stood in the courtyard as she did a few cooling down stretches. Once she was done, she began to make her way to the front door.<p>

The sound of a lawn mower made her jump. She spun around to look for the source of the noise, something she would quickly regret.

Unbeknownst to her (or to the maintenance guy using the lawn mower), a fairly large rock had gotten sucked in. Like the grass it was chewing up, it was spat out by the large machine. Unlike the grass however, the mower caused the rock to come flying through the air at a high rate of speed. It went directly to Wii Fit Trainer, and struck her in her right eye. The force of it made her stumble a couple feet, and she finally fell against the door, dead.

* * *

><p>It was Lucina who heard something hit the front door of the Mansion.<p>

"What was that?"

"What was what?" asked Shulk, who had missed the sound.

"It came from the front door," said Lucina. She placed one hand over her sword handle.

Shulk scrambled out of his seat with the Monado in his hand. Together, the Smashers slowly walked to the front door. Lucina placed her other hand on the door knob, but she did not open it. She waited until Shulk nodded at her before she did so. She finally opened the door, and shrieked at the sight of Wii Fit Trainer's body. There was a large hole where her right eye used to be, and she was unresponsive.

"No…" muttered Lucina.

"Death must've skipped her because of her suicide attempt," explained Shulk. "It claimed Little Mac instead, and then finally came back for Wii Fit Trainer. Now Death's back on track."

"This can't be… I thought she'd be safe now!" cried Lucina.

"We were wrong," said Shulk sadly. "We were wrong- end of story."

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and that the wait was somewhat worth it. :)<strong>

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 8! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, guys! Happy Tuesday! :) I don't normally say that, but I did because I'm in such a fabulous mood today! :D I hope you all are having a great day, and that you enjoy the newest chapter of _A Final Destination_.**

**I own absolutely nothing.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>The next day, Lucina ate her breakfast in silence. After yesterday morning's incident with Wii Fit Trainer, she wasn't in the mood to chat with any of her fellow Smashers. She just wanted to eat in peace, and then hide out in her room for the rest of the day.<p>

_Thank Naga I don't have a Brawl today_, she thought.

"Good morning, Lucina!"

The swordswoman winced at the overly perky voice. She turned her head to the left, and saw Rosalina gliding into the dining room with her breakfast in hand. She carefully sat a couple seats away from Lucina, smiling as she did so.

"Hey, Rosalina," greeted Lucina. Her voice oozed kindness, but it was definitely force kindness.

"You seem down," said Rosalina right off the bat. "You need a distraction."

"I appreciate your concern, but I'm okay."

"Nonsense! I was gonna go to the mall with Peach, but she has a Brawl with Bowser, Bowser Jr., and Luigi later today. Why don't you come along?"

Lucina grimaced. "I don't know, Rosalina…"

"Please?" Rosalina showed off her trademark closed mouth smile that highlighted her innocence and beauty. She then changed it into a pout to guilt trip Lucina into accepting her invitation.

"Okay, I'll go," said Lucina with defeat. She tried to come off cheerful, but her voice and body language clearly showed how uninterested she was about her sudden change of plans.

"Thank you so much! I owe you one," replied Rosalina sweetly.

_You sure do_, thought an annoyed Lucina. But she simply said, "No problem. What time should we leave?"

"An hour from now, maybe a little longer. Is that enough time for you?"

"Absolutely."

"Sounds good. See you then!"

Lucina bid the princess goodbye, and then headed into the kitchen. She set her dishes in the sink before exiting to go to her dorm. Lucky for her, she spotted Shulk in the hall, talking to Captain Falcon. Once the older man left Shulk alone, Lucina quickly walked over to speak to him.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked.

"I'm going out with Rosalina in about an hour," explained Lucina. "I need you to do me a favour while I'm gone."

"Of course," said Shulk.

"I need you to call me the moment you get a vision about us. That way, I'll be able to save Rosalina before anything happens. Please don't get upset about what I'm asking of you because all I want is to help a friend out with your help."

"Lucina, I'm more than happy to help you anyway I can. I'll keep my phone on me at all times."

"Oh, thank you so much, Shulk! I sincerely appreciate it."

Shulk grinned. "While you're gone, I'm gonna read up on ways to end this… this hell. I'll tell you once you and Rosalina come back home, alright."

"Excellent. I'll make sure to get your call, should I receive you while I'm gone," said Lucina with a nod. "Thanks again, Shulk."

* * *

><p>Even though her most recent conversation with Shulk was fresh in her mind, Lucina had a very tough time focusing on her and Rosalina's shopping trip. She barely paid Rosalina any mind to what she was saying, and she was awfully quiet.<p>

"Okay, what's going on?"

Lucina looked at Rosalina, who had asked the question. They were standing a couple feet away from the food court, and Rosalina had been trying to get Lucina to answer her question.

"What do you mean?" asked Lucina.

"I was asking you what you want to eat for the last five minutes," said Rosalina with an uncharacteristically flat voice. "You haven't been paying attention to anything since we left the Mansion."

"Oh! I'm sorry, I just have a lot on my mind," replied Lucina in a rushed manner. "I enjoy spending time with you, I promise. To answer your question… how about that small coffee shop? I could use a cup."

Rosalina gave the blue-haired woman an unconvinced stare, but didn't question her further. They walked to the place that Lucina had pointed out, where they each bought a large coffee. Rosalina also bought a cheesecake brownie. In contrast, Lucina didn't grab any food.

"I'm not that hungry," she said before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Seriously, what's wrong? Did you and Robin get into a fight? Or is something else going on?" asked Rosalina.

Lucina looked at the blonde-haired woman, unsure how to respond. It wasn't the right time or the right place to tell Rosalina the ugly truth. Plus, she wasn't sure if Rosalina would even believe her. Shulk had told her just yesterday that she would most likely be fine, but that was only because he had wanted to protect her feelings. At least, that was the only explanation Lucina could come up with.

"It's nothing important, I swear," replied Lucina after a brief moment of silence to think over her response. "I'll try harder to not get distracted while we're out. You have my word."

Rosalina narrowed her eyes, skeptical. "Well… alright. If you say so."

* * *

><p>Shulk's research had not been going well. Namely, he couldn't find anything on how to stop what was going on with all the survivors of the fireworks accident. It was extremely frustrating, and Shulk was just about ready to throw in the towel.<p>

"What 'cha doin'?"

That naturally loud voice scared the hell out of Shulk. He almost jumped out of his chair because of it. As he tried to catch his breath, he looked behind him to see the culprit.

"Captain Falcon!"

"Sorry, Shulk. Didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine," said Shulk dismissively. "What's up?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," countered Captain Falcon.

Shulk reluctantly told him everything that had happened up to this point. He told the veteran Smasher about his initial vision, as well as the not-so-coincidental deaths of the survivors. He concluded by telling Captain Falcon what he was doing at the moment.

"Damn… that's bad," he said with shock. "Any luck finding anything?"

"No," confessed Shulk. "But I shouldn't be too surprised."

"Well, I might be able to give you a little bit of help," admitted Captain Falcon sheepishly.

"Oh? What might that be?"

"In my world, there's a 'curse' that's rumoured to exist. If someone dies during a race, than the person that caused the accident- accidentally or intentionally, it doesn't matter- will end up living a long, peaceful life. The kicker is that the person who dies has to be someone really new to the racing circuit- we're talkin' virtually unknown to the crowd. If it was someone like me, well… the person who killed me would have a crappy career from here on in. It sounds ridiculous, but it's happened too much for me to brush it off."

"Wow. You think it's true?"

Captain Falcon shrugged. "I can't help but believe it. Like I said, it's happened way too many times for me to be like, 'Yeah, it was just a fluke.' You don't have to believe it, but I figured you deserved to know."

"Thank you, Captain Falcon. I appreciate it," said Shulk sincerely.

"It's fine. Oh, and don't worry: I won't tell the others what's going on."

After Captain Falcon left, Shulk retired to his room to take a nap. But as he lied on his bed, a vision suddenly appeared. He saw Lucina and Rosalina at the mall, on an escalator. They were smiling and enjoying themselves until a loud crash was heard. Shulk heard one of them scream- he couldn't make out which woman- and then his vision ended abruptly. He sat straight up and dialled his phone frantically.

_Please pick up,_ he thought.

* * *

><p>"You're ringing."<p>

Lucina was confused by what Rosalina meant until the taller woman pointed to the pocket of her jeans. Lucina pulled out her phone, and saw that Shulk was calling her.

"I'm sorry, do you mind if I take it?" she asked. "It's my… my father."

"Oh, of course!" replied Rosalina.

As the ladies stepped onto the down escalator to down to the second floor of the mall, Lucina answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Lucina! Lucina, I had a vision!" exclaimed Shulk.

"Calm down. What are you saying?" asked a confused Lucina. She jammed one finger into her ear to try and make out Shulk's voice amid the loud chatter inside the mall.

"You and Rosalina need to stay away from any escalators!" pleaded Shulk. "Get out of the mall immediately, and make sure to not take any escalators."

Lucina dropped her phone, horrified. She looked down at her feet, and quickly realized that she and Rosalina were currently standing on an escalator.

"What's wrong, Lucina?" asked Rosalina.

Before she could reply, she and Lucina suddenly heard a loud bang behind them. A moment later, the escalator collapsed into the ground. Though it remained intact and kept working, it was still broken in several spots. Large holes are opened where steps once were, showing off the gears and other mechanics.

When the escalator fell, both women were knocked off their feet. Lucina managed to get back to her feet in a flash, but Rosalina had hit her head during the fall. Because of that, she was more dazed than Lucina had expected, and was unaware of how dangerous the situation was now.

"Rosalina!" cried Lucina as she reached for her fellow Smasher's hand.

Rosalina offered up no resistance. She soon got back in touch with reality, and saw the precarious position they were in.

"Oh, no!"

"Hold my hand tight!" exclaimed Lucina.

Despite doing so, Rosalina could feel her feet graze the escalator's gears. She tried to not panic, but that failed. She began to tear up and shriek.

"Don't let go!"

But that didn't matter. Rosalina's foot got caught in the escalator, and began to squeeze the life out of the woman. Blood started seeping from her mouth, but Rosalina was still able to cry out one final statement.

"I don't wanna die!"

Lucina tried desperately to pull Rosalina out of the escalator's gears, but her efforts were proven to be useless. In a matter of minutes, Rosalina's body was sucked into the gears, and was promptly mutilated into pieces.

"Oh Gods, no!" screamed Lucina as she watched her friend get torn into bits. She took a couple steps back, and saw the blood fly everywhere.

She hopped off the escalator, and was surprised to find her phone sitting a foot or so away from where Rosalina had been killed. She picked it up carefully, like it was also going to explode at a moment's notice.

"Hello?" she said.

"Lucina!" exclaimed Shulk. "Oh, thank God you're okay!"

"Rosalina's dead," interrupted Lucina. "The escalator chewed her up and spit her out in bloody bits. I'll be coming back to the Mansion as soon as I can. You better have some kind of information to help us save you, Mario, and me from Death."

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. :)<strong>

**Review Responses:**

_**AnimeJunkieGrrl: **_**It was, wasn't it? Like I said before, I'm glad I was able to reinforce your fear of lawn mowers. :D**

_**Guest: **_**Aww, don't be scared to post it! I'd love to read it. I'm happy to hear that you still enjoy this fanfiction. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 9! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, guys! So, I have some bad news to tell you guys: this is the second last chapter of _A Final Destination_. I know it seems rather short, but I couldn't imagine this fanfiction being longer, unless I added another plot point (i.e. romance). While that could've been interesting, that's not how _Final Destination_ films work, and I didn't want to stray too far from the franchise's main idea. I hope you all understand.**

**I want to apologize ahead of time if certain characters are a little too OOC. I only did that just to make things fit with the plot. Once again, I apologize if that bugs any of you.**

**I own absolutely nothing.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>"This is all your fault!"<p>

Shulk winced at the harshness of Mario's words, as well as how he had said them. He knew his fellow Smasher would be angry about Lucina not being able to save Rosalina earlier that day, but he thought that Mario was being slightly overdramatic about everything.

"How on Earth is it my fault?"

"Every time you get a vision about one of the survivors dying, they die!" exclaimed Mario with anger. "Why aren't you saving them?"

"How dare you say that?!" shrieked Lucina through her tears. "Do you think I'm happy that I wasn't able to save Rosalina? I tried so damn hard, I swear!"

"I know you did, Lucina," said Shulk.

But Mario just scoffed. "But what about the others? You didn't save them!"

"I didn't know about Wario and Ike beforehand," admitted Shulk. "We managed to save Wii Fit Trainer from killing herself."

"But she still died!"

"It's not like we didn't try to save her or any others that Shulk had visions of dying," pointed out Lucina. She paused to wipe her tear-stained cheeks. "We tried so hard…" She suddenly trailed off to let out another sob.

Shulk pursed his lips before looking back at Mario. "I don't know what you want us to say."

Mario grimaced before stomping out of the Smash Mansion, and into the evening.

"We should follow him," said Lucina.

"No, we shouldn't," replied Shulk. "He needs space."

"Yeah, but isn't he… next?"

"Oh my God…"

The Smashers raced out of the Mansion, and saw that Mario was heading out to his car.

"Mario, wait!" shouted Shulk.

"What now?" asked Mario. He stopped short of the road to glare at him and Lucina.

"Please be careful wherever you go," said Lucina. "You're the next to die, after all!"

"Oh, so now you're gonna say that I'm next?" questioned Mario in a sarcastic voice. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Don't joke about this!" exclaimed Shulk with an edge to his voice.

"Shut up! Look: if you two want to waste your life harassing me, than you can just drop fucking dead."

Mario stepped onto the road to walk to his car, but a speeding ambulance without its sirens on suddenly sped into his body. Small streaks of blood splashed onto Shulk and Lucina's faces while the ambulance continued driving away.

Lucina gasped with horror, while Shulk just blinked hard. He even rubbed his eyes in an attempt to process what had just transpired.

Mario's body flew off the ambulance a couple seconds after that. It landed a couple feet away from the shocked Smashers, motionless.

"We should go," said Shulk matter of factly.

As he and Lucina began to run back to the Smash Mansion, they saw Captain Falcon stroll out with his usual confidence. But that disappeared when he saw what was going on.

"Shulk? Lucina? Why do you two have blood on your faces?" he asked.

"Mario… he got hit by an ambulance," answered Lucina in between her attempts to catch her breath. "He's dead."

Captain Falcon took a step back, surprised. But he shook himself off to eye Shulk carefully.

"Remember when you told me about the fireworks accident, and that all the survivors were dying?"

Shulk nodded.

"You told him?" asked Lucina with bewilderment.

"We ran into each other earlier today, and Shulk told me what was going on," explained Captain Falcon. "Don't be mad at him. Now, I did have one small question: where was I in your vision?"

"What?" said Shulk, confused. "You weren't there."

"Oh, I was," replied Captain Falcon. "I may not have been hanging out with all you guys, but I was definitely there. I saw the fireworks explode and head towards the field instead of the sky. Hell, I almost got hit by one! I did see a bench get hit by one, though."

Shulk's eyes grew wide. "I… I didn't tell you that a bench got hit by a firework…"

"There's your proof!" cried Lucina. "Oh, Gods… Shulk, you didn't tell me when he was supposed to die!"

"That's because I didn't see him die in my vision! If I had, I would've told you!" argued Shulk.

"So you're saying that you didn't see me die in your vision?" piped up Captain Falcon.

"Yes, I am."

Captain Falcon laughed, and then followed it up with a loud cheer. "Well, now I know that I'm gonna be just fine! Death can't touch this old pro at all! I'm gonna live for a long, long time!"

As he continued rambling, Shulk remembered something the older Smasher had said to him. Something about how if someone unexpected were to die in a race back in his home world, than the person that caused the accident would have a great life? It was a tad blurry for Shulk to recall, but he was confident that that was it.

"Stop talking!" shrieked Lucina. A new batch of tears formed behind her blue eyes. "Gods, how can you brag about being untouchable by Death?"

"Because I am," replied Captain Falcon. He crossed his arms and let his usual cool confidence ooze out of every pore.

A small yet loud explosion cut through the tension that had been building in the air. Shulk and Lucina dashed off away the noise, but Captain Falcon remained where he was.

"I'm invincible!" he shouted to no one in particular.

Just as he finished saying that, an extremely loud creaking noise boomed out from behind him. He looked up to the sky, and his wide smile disappeared in an instant.

The large, heavy _Super Smash Bros._ sign that stood a couple feet away from Captain Falcon quickly fell on him. Since half of the sign landed on him, it cut him in half vertically. He involuntarily coughed up some blood before letting out his final breath.

Lucina sobbed, but Shulk didn't shed a tear. He held Lucina and wiped her tears away.

"It's over," he said in a firm, yet comforting voice.

"What? How do you know?" asked Lucina.

Shulk explained Captain Falcon's story to her, and how he believed it applied to them and their situation.

"So, we're not gonna die?" questioned a hopeful-sounding Lucina.

"You're correct," answered Shulk confidently. "We're safe from Death. We've changed our futures for the better. Now, we can rest easier at night."

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)<strong>

**Review Responses:**

_**AnimeJunkieGrrl: **_**lol, no problem! Glad I was able to instil that fear inside you. :)**

_**Guest:**_** Yay! I can't wait to read it! :D**

_**Writer Of Worlds: **_**Thanks so much! I'm glad the premonition felt that real to you. Thank you for reading, favouring, following, and reviewing the first chapter. I can't wait to read your reviews about the other chapters. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for the conclusion of _A Final Destination_! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello there, everyone! So, here it is finally: the conclusion to _A Final Destination_. I know it feels like it's ended too soon, but I honestly didn't know how else to write it out. I couldn't imagine this fanfiction being longer than it already is, so I'm going to just end it know while it's still good.**

**I would like to thank everyone who has read, favourited, and/or followed this fanfiction. I would also like to thank the following for reviewing this fanfiction at any point (and this list is in no particular order): _metarockstar, Guest #1, AnimeJunkieGrrl, WR3000, DrobotXOC1153, ZekromSonic3, Guest #2, Writer of Worlds, _and _TheFinalBrawler_. You all rock for reviewing this fanfiction at any point in time, and for that, I thank you all so very much. :)**

**I own absolutely nothing.**

**So please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Two weeks passed without incident. By now, Shulk and Lucina were completely confident that they had managed to cheat Death once and for all. They continued to mourn the deaths of the other survivors, but they were still grateful for their own second chances at life. They were quick to make a pact between one another to live the rest of their lives spontaneously, and to always live in the moment.<p>

That pact was the reason why Lucina and Shulk were currently waiting for a train to take them to Ylisse, Lucina's home world. She had invited Shulk for an impromptu visit, and he had happily jumped at the chance. Everything that had happened had caused them to become really good friends, so spending more time with Lucina was perfectly alright with Shulk.

Speaking of, he was smiling from ear to ear while Lucina rambled on about how beautiful her homeland was, and how she had missed it so very much. He finally looked at the blue-haired woman, and smiled a little bigger at the sparkle in her eyes.

"It all sounds so beautiful," he remarked.

Lucina giggled embarrassed about her rambling. "Well, I'm glad you're excited to see it. Oh, and Father wants to meet you so very bad. After all, you saved my life."

"I hope he doesn't think I'm gonna try anything with you," said Shulk nervously. The idea of having to meet Chrom scared the hell out of him.

"Oh, please! Father knows that you and I are just friends, and nothing more," replied Lucina. "You've got nothing to worry about- trust me."

Shulk nodded just as their train approached. They got in line with the other passengers, and were quickly ushered inside. Once Shulk and Lucina found their seats, they sat down and relaxed.

"Are you alright if I take a nap during the ride there?" asked Lucina suddenly. "I'm still pretty tired from yesterday's Brawl."

"I'm perfectly fine with it," answered Shulk. "You deserve to rest."

It only took a few minutes for Lucina to fall fast asleep. A little while after that, the train began its journey to Ylisse.

Shulk looked to his left, and quickly spotted all of the advertisements posted along the bunkers where the luggage was kept. The first one he saw was for cars, the second one was for a gym, and the third one was for commercial lumber.

_Wait a second… that all looks familiar_, thought Shulk.

He closed his eyes and thought back to everyone who had died. Wario had been killed by a car, Ike was killed in a gym, and Zelda died from a piece of lumber puncturing her stomach. Maybe those ads meant something…

_Get it together, Shulk! You and Lucina are gonna be fine,_ thought Shulk. _Just relax. You cheated Death- it can't get you._

But Shulk couldn't relax. Instead, he let his eyes gaze at an ad for fire safety, and another for a lawn care company. He moved his head so he could look up at the other bunker, and saw an ad for a shopping mall, an ad that encouraged donating to a local hospital, and then one about purchasing signs for a small business.

_This all seems too strange. Why would all these… signs be here? I don't get it,_ thought a confused Shulk.

A scratch on the seat in front of him suddenly caught his eye. A pamphlet on train safety covered it, so Shulk moved it out of the way. The phrase _final destination_ was craved into the seat in a rather crude way. Shulk move the pamphlet back in its original spot and sat back in his seat.

He closed his eyes again to see if a vision would come to him, but it never did. That was when he began to worry.

"Shulk? Shulk, what's wrong?"

He looked over, and saw Lucina staring at him. Her facial expression held a mixture of confusion and curiosity, like she wished that she could read his mind at that very moment.

"Lucina, what if we didn't stop Death?" he asked.

"What in Naga's name are you talking about?"

"I mean, what if you and me being here was supposed to happen all along?"

Before Lucina could process those words, a loud banging sound came from the front of the train. Screaming suddenly started, which freaked out both Lucina and Shulk.

It was Shulk who jumped out of his seat like many other passengers to try and find an exit. But when the train's speed suddenly went way too high, he and several others were sent flying on their backs. Shulk dusted himself off before beginning to assess the situation.

"Shulk!"

Upon hearing his name being called, he turned to see Lucina having problems with her seatbelt. She tried multiple times to get it undone, but it wouldn't budge at all. Shulk made his way through the other panicking people to help her. But as he tried to get it undone, the window right beside Lucina exploded, sending small shards of glass into her arms and face. The speed of the train threatened to suck her out of the train, despite the fact that she still had on her seatbelt.

Lucina grabbed Shulk' hand tightly in an attempt to stay in her place.

"Don't let go!" she screamed.

"Hold on!" cried Shulk.

But Lucina was unable to hold on. Her tightly done up seatbelt suddenly snapped as the train began to rock back and forth from the violent nature of the collision. The rocking got so hard that it sent Lucina through the broken window, and out into the tunnel that the train was travelling in.

"Lucina, no!" exclaimed a horrified Shulk.

He then watched as Lucina's body was thrown at the tunnel's wall, and then down to the train's tracks. Her body must've been chewed up by the tracks because blood suddenly sprayed both the tunnel and the train.

Suddenly, the train crashed into something that was hard enough to stop it cold. Shulk fell onto the ground hard, thus knocking the wind out of him. He managed to get up a few minutes later, so he slowly exited the train.

When he got out, he was shocked to see how mangled and destroyed the train had become. Bodies were peeking out from a couple broken windows, while some were lying near the tracks. Shulk looked around for a couple minutes before finding what was left of Lucina's body. Her right arm had been torn out of its socket, her legs were twisted in unnatural angles, and she had deep gashes on her chest and head that were bleeding heavily. Shulk didn't have to look for a pulse to realize that she was dead.

As he tried to get used to this terrible and grave reality, an eerie creek echoed in the tunnel. The noise sounded like it came from above Shulk, so he looked up to a horrifying sight.

_Oh my God, no,_ he thought.

A large piece of metal shrapnel from the train suddenly fell towards him and went right through his torso. It bisected him in an instant, ending his life right then and there.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed <em>A Final Destination<em>. I apoligize for the sudden ending, but I couldn't figure out another way to end it. But hopefully, you guys still like it! :)**

**Review Responses:**

_**Guest: **_**lol, yeah, Mario was being a bit of a tool. But I'm glad you liked the chapter. Hopefully, you'll be able to sort out all your technical issues soon so I can read your fanfic! :)**

_**AnimeJunkieGrrl: **_**Hmm, I don't know. I don't know if I'll do a sequel, or even a prequel. What do you think? (And that goes to everyone else! Let me know in a review if you want to see a sequel or prequel to _A Final Destination_!)**

_**TheFinalBrawler: **_**I'm happy to hear that you've enjoyed this fanfic, and I hope I didn't disappoint you this the final chapter! :)**

**Please review, and if you liked this fanfiction, than please check out my _Super Smash Bros._ oneshot songfic collection, _Where Words Fail, Music Speaks_, as well as my other fanfictions! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


End file.
